1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shopping trolleys which are put at the disposal of customers in self-service stores and more specifically to trolleys of the nestable type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A trolley of this type has a carrier basket which is intended to receive objects purchased by the user and is located at a certain height above the ground. At its rear end, the basket is closed by a flap mounted so as to be capable of pivoting freely at the level of its top edge. This permits engagement of the front end of the basket of another identical trolley at the time of nesting, or engagement of trolleys within each other, when they are in readiness for use.
In order to permit the possibility of transporting bulky objects such as boxes, cartons or packs containing bottles of beer or other beverages, some trolleys of this type are provided with an additional support which can be withdrawn beneath the carrier basket when it is not in use.
Thus U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,890,058 and 2,903,269 and also German patent No. DE 34.44.969 describe trolleys in which provision is made for an additional support consisting of a rack which is mounted so as to be capable of sliding in the longitudinal direction between a position of withdrawal beneath the carrier basket and a position of use in which it is moved away from the rear end of this latter, at least to a partial extent. Different modes of assembly are accordingly contemplated for permitting the sliding displacement of said retractable rack on the bottom frame of the corresponding trolley.
Thus FIG. 2 of German patent No. DE 34.44.969 illustrates a trolley having a bottom frame which carries two inclined guides disposed on both sides. These guides have the function of guiding rollers or the like which are carried laterally by the front end of the retractable rack. Moreover, provision is made behind said guides for a cross-member which is intended to support the retractable rack in a substantially horizontal position when it is extended to the rear of the trolley.
However, this arrangement is subject to a certain number of disadvantages. The first of these lies in the fact that the addition of lateral guides complicates the structure of the bottom frame and consequently increases the cost price of the trolley unit. Moreover, when the movable rack is extended in the rearward direction and has not yet received a load to be carried, there is a risk of an accidental return of the rack to its withdrawn position under the action of the slightest impact. This obviously constitutes an objectionable disadvantage if this incident occurs when the user is about to place a load on the rack.
For the reasons given in the foregoing, the object of the invention is to construct a trolley of the same general type but so designed as to overcome these disadvantages.